Holiday Cheer
by Proudtobepack
Summary: Reno's being a tease again, only a slight twist thrown in. RuNo Rude/Reno RudexReno Rude Reno


_Holiday Cheer_

~o~

One thing that had mildly surprised the bald Turk about his partner was that he had nearly no holiday cheer. He had always figured Reno to be he festive type of person.

When Rude went to the redhead about it, having noticed only a small bitter change in the redhead whenever the holiday was mentioned, or when the Christmas songs and lights came on early.

"So, what's up, Ren? What don't you like about Christmas?" He asked the younger Turk, having just sat down beside him on their shared couch. Reno had glanced up and shrugged back at Rude.

"I don't really like the holidays. Our jobs get harder because of the crime rates increasing from all the people being right on the edge of mass panic."

Rude had a feeling that it wasn't the only part of the problem, but decided to venture a bit further, more out of curiosity then prying.

"That all? You're rather bitter whenever someone mentions anything Christmas-y to you" Rude asked, wondering slightly if Reno'd snap at him like he'd snapped at other people when they asked this question, then shook his head quickly, banishing the thought from his mind. Reno would never do that.

"Er… Fine, I'll tell you, since it's you. Back when we weren't so close, I took up a holiday job because I lost a bet to Axel." Reno explained, turning to look at Rude,

"What kind of 'holiday job'?" Rude asked, adding the finger quotations, not bothering to worry over the other getting upset with him, knowing better.

"… I was an elf, one of Santa's helpers in a local mall…" Reno admitted after a long pause.

"…A… Elf?" Rude questioned, mostly to himself.

"Yes. An elf. Unfortunately, you know how I can get with kids, especially screaming, crying, snot-nosed _demons_." Reno confirmed, not realizing that Rude had only thought aloud to himself and hadn't really asked the redhead for confirmation.

"Elf, right, you had pointy ears and bells on your shoes?" Ride asked further, an unconscious smirk came to his face as he unintentionally got a mental image of the redhead, dressed up as an elf.

Reno eyed Rude a bit suspiciously before nodding "Yea… Had one of those weird hats too… Why?" He replied, not feeling uncomfortable in the way Rude's smirk was growing, but suspicious to what was going on in the elder's mind. He knew Rude had quite the imagination.

"Mm… Just picture you as an elf. And my, my, Ren, you make one hot elf" He said shamelessly, having lost it a long time ago when they had first gotten together. You couldn't have shame while you were with Reno, it just didn't work out since the redhead had none. Rude would bet he never did.

Reno simply blinked before smirking slowly turning to face Rude completely, leg tucked under himself.

"Oh really, now?" He drawled a bit, eye brows raised a bit as his eyes narrowed a bit to fit with his smirk better.

"Mhm… Rather sexy if I do say so my self" Rude answered back, a slight drawl as well, voice a tad lower then normal.

It was common for these two to throw such comments at each other, and since neither had any shame; they did so wherever the urge happened to present itself, public or private.

It always ended the same, pressing themselves together as much as possible, mouths not really leaving the others as their hands wandered as if they had their own little minds, they also usually didn't stop until they were forced to by exhaustion. And this time was no different.

Reno had ended up straddling Rude's lap, placed quite comfortably as they proceeded with the usual, whispering teasing things to each other whenever their kisses broke for air or otherwise.

"Y'know yo, I could be your own little helper and help you with your little… _problem_…" Reno had just whispered in Rude's ear, sitting down more fully to add more pressure from his body weight to Rude's lap and his 'problem' as Reno had called it, causing a small groan to form in Rude's throat.

"My own little helper, huh?" He managed to get back, smirking a bit as he moved his mouth to the already heavily marked redhead's neck, lips teasing the throbbing marks. "I like the sound of that. A lot."

"Ooh, yes, whattaya want me to do to help you? I could move…?" Reno whispered, shifting his hips and rocking them gently, just enough to tease Rude and get his point across. "Or I could use my hands…?" Reno then demonstrated what he could do, teasingly slow, almost sinfully.

"Or… I could even use my tongue, and my own special helper…?" Reno offered again, leaning in and licking the side of Rude's neck slowly, pressing the ball to his piercing into Rude's skin.

Honestly, at this point, Rude could hardly think or speak, but he did know that his Christmas night was going to be long. Long and amazing.

~o~


End file.
